nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonettapocalypse!
Tonettapocalypse! is the sixth episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A politician saying "Thank you for 35 wonderful years of children's TV!" * A man in an old-timey outfit saying that he's presenting "something special". His accent makes it hard to decipher is speech. * A music video involving Miles Fisher singing Talking Heads' "This Must Be The Place". * A black weatherman giving a strange laugh in response to a joke. * A man asking another for eggs to make grand muffins. * A comedy sketch mocking the restaurant chain Popeyes. * The clip of Basil Marceaux as a candidate for governor. * A weasel puppet falling into a ditch. * A teenage boy speaking in a sped up voice. * A Spanish commercial for Energizer, featuring a man being able to snap photos again after receiving an arm implant. * A Japanese man holds out a picture of a woman and begins to lick it, set to "Goodbye Horses". * A death metal edit of the Best Cry Ever video. * Puppet characters discussing the concept of permission. * A clip from a children's show with a man and puppet singing about numbers in robotic voices. * "Pinwheels" by Ronald McFondle. One strange performance. * A man filming a cow's behind. * The business man from the second episode still complaining. * A brief black and white clip of a small man pointing upwards, only to stumble. * A stand up routine involving a man pretending to be strained, we guess. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of a clip of a kid messing around with traffic lights, causing chaos. * The viral Bed Intruder news report remix. * The lead singer of Gwar being interviewed on Red Eye. * A clip from Scanners of a man's head exploding. * A brief Star Trek clip of Spock saying "Keep your hand off, Kirk!" * An episode of Retarded Policeman, where he freaks out and annoys Greg Benson. * A man in karate gear attempts to show a man around his town, to no avail. * A Yogi Bear parody from Adult Swim, where the bear encounters Boo Boo and an unnamed blue bear grotesquely licking each other. * A clown puppet insulting a kid. The kid still hugs it anyways. * A blue sentient blob of clay injecting drugs into itself. * A puppet bird named Sally planning to talk to a little girl. * Another black and white clip, with a father trying to convince his son to enter a crevice. * A bearded man eating what appears to be a piece of meat. * The Japanese skimpy man from last episode doing his usual behaviour to two other guys. * A guy dressed in cardboard kissing a teddy bear before falling asleep. * A dog humping a chicken. * A song by Leonard Nimoy called "The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins", with a bizarre video to go with it. * A man in only underwear dancing stiffly and singing in a robot voice. * Followed by a man in weird makeup singing a strange rap..... * ….which leads into a Nightmare TV music video depicting people dancing skimpily or strangely in strange costumes to "Toxic" by Britney Spears. These clips come from a user named Tonetta, who is the basis of the episode's title. * A movie clip with an elderly man getting along with some tipsy billiards players. * One of Toby Jones' "commercials", this one for his Truck Rental & Storage. * Edward Muscare singing "Walker, Texas Ranger". * A sitcom clip featuring a man almost revealing that the bowl of food he made for his friend is actually semen. * A strange meeting at the Seattle Public Schools, with a black man on the podium ranting like crazy. * An old ad for child safety while shopping, allowing the child to "spend time" in a caged area named "Noah's Ark". * A well dressed man in front of an audience criticizing Christian beliefs. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes